Potential For a Threesome
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Koenma goes out for a night of fun away from his paperwork but, winds up getting a little more than he bargained for. KoenmaXKeikoXYusuke


_**Potential for a Threesome**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi_

 **Notes:** This drabble was a request of an askbox meme on Tumblr from ryuchobara. #6 Is there a reason why you're naked in my bed. Koenma/Keiko

 **Drabble Summary:** _Koenma goes out for a night of fun away from his paperwork but, winds up getting a little more than he bargained for. KoenmaXKeikoXYusuke_

Koenma arrived in the Human World wanting to take the load off from a long day of stamping paperwork for the evening. He just wanted some time to blow off some steam and maybe have a little bit of fun. The young prince then made his way over to one of the dive bars in Mushiori City. Perhaps maybe he can just get a drink while he was there.

He made his way over to the counter and the ordinary human bartender took one look at him and raised an eyebrow gauging the prince's appearance. He then asked him, "Aren't you a little old to be sucking on a pacifier?"

Koenma rolled his brown eyes at the human's comment, ignoring it he said, "Can you get me a glass of red wine?"

Keeping himself from laughing, the bartender replied, "Sure coming right up."

The prince didn't wait for too long until he got his drink and he began to sip on the red liquid. On the other side of the bar, was a couple with a man with chocolate brown eyes and black hair slicked back and a beautiful young woman with brown hair and brown eyes. This couple was none other than Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura.

They were now in their early twenties, married currently without any children. The two of them had an open and honest relationship and were open to having threesomes and group sex. Since Yusuke was killed by Sensui and was reborn as the Mazoku, he began to realize his bisexuality with mainly a preference for women. He was pretty okay with having sex with other men but, mainly for Keiko.

This evening, they were currently scoping out some random people for who they would like to have sex with. Men, women, demon, human, whatever as long as it was a consenting adult, they'll engage in whatever sex acts they would love to do.

"What about that one?" Yusuke asked his wife pointing at an ordinary human woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and a nice figure.

Keiko took one look at her and licked her lips, "Excellent choice, I can picture you fucking her plump ass while I eat her out."

Yusuke felt his cock get hard at the thought, "I love it when you talk dirty. See any guys you like?"

Keiko scanned the crowd and someone caught her eye at the bar. She didn't recognize him for a minute but, when he turned around and saw his handsome face and the blue pacifier in his mouth, the ordinary human woman got a devious idea in her head. She felt her pussy get wet at the thought of her and Yusuke taking advantage of Yusuke's former spirit detective boss.

She shifted her attention back to her husband and seeing the seductive yet sadistic look on Keiko's face, Yusuke felt his cock get harder. He took a swig from his beer and asked, "Who did you find? Is he hot?"

Keiko gave him a devilish smile, "Yep and I can see both of us fucking him."

Yusuke leaned over and gave Keiko a deep kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth causing his woman to moan and then parted. "So, where is he?"

Keiko chuckled, "The lone gentleman by the bar."

Yusuke then looked over at the bar and his brown eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he shifted his attention back to Keiko who was still smiling deviously.

"Keiko are you crazy? Do you realize who that is?"

She giggled and said, "I know Yusuke." Seeing the bulge in her husband's pants she reached over and rubbed it and whispered seductively into his ear, "Think of it this way, we can pay him back for all of the things that he did for us. Like when he stuck up for you when those SDF guys tried to kill you. Maybe he's a virgin or he needs a good fucking from two people at once. Wouldn't it be hot to take advantage of him? Would do you say?"

Feeling her breathe in his ear and thinking about the kind of things that Keiko was suggesting, Yusuke was getting turned on to the idea. He finished off his beer and gave her a wicked smile, "Okay, why the hell not?"

Back at the bar, Koenma finished off his second glass of wine and began to feel a little bit tipsy. He figured that amount would be all he can handle. Just then he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Hey pacifier breathe."

Koenma rolled his eyes, sighed and turned around, "What do you want Yusuke?"

Yusuke stood there with his arm around his wife and replied, "Been a long time, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be slaving over paperwork in Spirit World."

The prince nodded, it has been quite awhile since he had seen Yusuke and the gang. Seven years to be exact. Yusuke and Keiko sat down beside him and all three of them began to catch up by telling each other what they been up to for these last seven years. More beer and wine were ordered and consumed and laughter could be heard. Then Koenma noticed that Yusuke and Keiko were getting quite handsy with each other and Keiko kept passing hints to him.

Just because Koenma isn't as experienced as most would expect, it didn't mean that he was clueless about sex. In fact, he knew quite a bit about it, being Spirit World's future king and all. The last time the prince had been in bed with someone was with Ayame and their relationship didn't end well because, he caught her in bed with another man. So as a result they remained on a professional basis and that was that.

With being a little drunk and a bit horny, Koenma then thought that maybe he can enjoy a one night stand even though he is a hopeless romantic at heart. Perhaps just having some meaningless sex is just what he needed to blow off some steam. Not thinking at all, he began to check Keiko out. "Wow, she has quite the nice figure." He thought.

Both Keiko and Yusuke caught him doing this and Keiko bit her husband's earlobe and whispered, "It's now or never Yusuke, we have him just where we want him."

Yusuke then formed a devious smile on his handsome face and Keiko began to lightly rub his concealed erection. The half demon asked, "So Koenma, what are you up to tonight?"

Koenma sipped on his glass of wine, "I don't know, I was just hoping to probably pick up some strange girl and have my way with her." He then mentally slapped himself for sharing that information.

Both Yusuke and Keiko laughed at the prince's comment and then the ordinary human said, "If it's meaningless sex you want, I believe we can be of service." She winked suggestively.

The prince finished off his glass of wine and asked Yusuke, "Would you be okay with that?'

The ex-spirit detective winked, "Oh yes, in fact, Keiko and I were here to find someone to engage in a threesome with us. So pacifier breathe, would you be interested?"

A devious smile formed behind his pacifier, he couldn't believe his luck, "Sure, were do you guys want to do this?"

Keiko licked her husband's ear and nibbled on his earlobe causing him to groan especially since she just squeezed his balls. She looked at the prince and replied, "How about the hotel down the street?"

Koenma removed his pacifier and held between his index and middle finger like a cigarette and licked his luscious lips, putting the round blue object into his pocket. His cock got hard at the thought of fucking Keiko in front of Yusuke and possibly his ex-spirit detective fucking both of them. He darkly smiled and replied, "Lead the way. Do you guys have any condoms? I just want to make sure we are safe about this."

Yusuke chuckled, "What kind of a couple do you think we are? Of course we have condoms."

All three of them soon left the bar and got a room at a fairly descent hotel down the street. Once they got to their room which had two beds, Keiko laid naked on the bed Koenma wanted to sleep on after they would do their three-way.

He looked at his ex-spirit detective's wife and jokingly said, "Is there any reason why you're naked in my bed?"

The ordinary human chuckled, "So, we can fuck right here and maybe on the other one if we so desire."

Both he and Yusuke looked at each other and smiled and back at Keiko and Yusuke took out two individually wrapped condoms and handed one to his former boss and said to him, "Ready to fuck the ever living shit out of my wife while I fuck her and then you?"

Koenma growled getting turned on relentlessly, "Yeah, let's do this."

Their clothes scattered the floor and both men got on the bed. Even though the young prince drank several glasses of wine, he was still coherent enough to know that he wanted this. Needless to say, Koenma enjoyed every minute of this night of meaningless safe sex and he didn't have any regrets.

 _ **~The End: Until next time ;)**_


End file.
